Gimnasio
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Unos cupones gratis para visitar un gimnasio y que John elija como acompañante a Greg y Sherlock a Mycroft no puede ser bueno... ¿O sí? Pertenece al Orafanto de FanFics del foro I'm Sherlocked.


**Recogí a este pequeñín del Orfanato de Fic's del foro I'm Sherlocked hace dos meses y hasta ahora no lo he escrito. Paradice-Cream, es tuyo así que va dedicado a ti. Espero que lo disfrutes.**

* * *

**Gimnasio**

John miró sonriente el boleto que le acababan de dar por la calle.

"_Vale para 1 persona más acompañante. _

_1 Hora de gratis en el gimnasio "Las Maravillas"._

_¡Venga y póngase en forma! Le esperamos"_

—Deberíamos de ir —dijo rápidamente John sonriendo a Sherlock que llevaba el mismo boleto.

—¿Deberíamos? —preguntó el detective escéptico.

—Sí. Tú, yo. Deporte.

—No gracias —dijo Sherlock tirando su papel al suelo.

John se agachó y lo recogió.

—Oh venga —dijo sonriendo —. Un poco de ejercicio físico no te matará. Cambiar de ropa, de aires. Conocer a gente nueva…

Sherlock le miró de reojo.

—¿Conocer a gente nueva? ¿Y por qué conocer a gente nueva?

—No sé —dijo John encogiéndose de hombros —. A lo mejor así te sale una novia.

—Las novias no son de mi interés —dijo Sherlock guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Lo que sea —dijo John —. Yo voy a ir e invitaré a Greg. Seguro que le apetece desconectar un rato de la oficina —dijo sonriendo —. Podrías llevar a algún acompañante. ¿Qué tal Mycroft? —dijo antes de echarse a reír —. Sí. Sería curioso ver a Mycroft en un gimnasio… —dijo para si mismo mientras tecleaba.

Al día siguiente, John había preparado su bolsa. Una toalla, desodorante y un poco de gel. Quizás si el gimnasio estaría bien podría apuntarse, ya que se encontraba bien del dolor en el brazo y la pierna le interesaba volver a coger el ritmo de antes.

Lestrade iba a ir con él y se había ofrecido a recogerle, así que lo esperó en la calle a que apareciera. Cinco minutos más tarde escuchó una puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas y se volvió. Sherlock, que iba vestido con un chándal negro y unos tenis blancos, le miraba.

—Vaya, ¿vienes entonces? —preguntó John sorprendido.

—Suposición obvia. Quizás podamos encontrar a alguien con una afección cardiaca o algún homosexual en el armario —comentó alegremente mientras se acercaba a John.

El médico rió y señaló al coche de Greg.

—Sube anda. Vamos —dijo John antes de meterse dentro.

Sherlock se metió dentro del coche y se puso el cinturón, se apoyó contra la ventanilla.

—Que sorpresa Sherlock —dijo Greg al rato —. No esperaba verte yendo a un gimnasio…

—Como si esto fuera la única sorpresa… —comentó el detective.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó John.

—Nada, nada —murmuró este cerrando los ojos.

Diez minutos más tarde, llegaron al gimnasio. Aparcaron en una calle cercana y llegaron andando.

—No me jodas —susurró Greg.

John alzó la vista distraída y abrió la boca.

—Venga ya…

Mycroft estaba en la puerta del gimnasio. En sus manos tenía una pequeña bolsa de Louis Vouitton, y su vestimenta era curiosa. Llevaba un chándal de color rojo oscuro y unos zapatos de vestir de color negro. Lucía verdaderamente incómodo y miraba alternativamente a ambos lados de la calle, casi rezando porque nadie le viera.

—Por fin —gruñó al verles —. John… —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza —. Inspector.

—Hola Mycroft —dijo Greg sonriendo —. Encantado de poder conocerte al fin.

El político le dedicó una sonrisita antes de meterse dentro del local. Sherlock le siguió.

—¿Crees que Mycroft alguna vez ha estado en un gimnasio? —susurró Lestrade a John.

—Y en un partido de fútbol… —bromeó mientras entraba.

Greg negó divertido con la cabeza y entraron. Se acercaron al mostrador y enseñaron los cupones que le habían dado. La chica les informó de las tarifas del gimnasio antes de indicarle donde estaba el vestuario.

El grupo entró y se sentaron en el banco. Sherlock y Mycroft se habían sentado en un banco mientras Greg y John se quitaban la chaqueta y la guardaban en una taquilla.

—Los precios son baratos, ¿no crees? —le preguntó Greg.

—Sí. Creo que me matricularé un par de meses aunque habrá que verlas máquinas que tiene —murmuró John quitándose la camisa que llevaba puesta para ponerse una camiseta.

Sherlock contuvo el aire al mirarle. Tenía los puños cerrados sobre sus piernas y le miraba asombrado. ¿Desde cuándo John estaba tan bien formado? El creía que estaba algo más… Rellenito. Ni siquiera necesitaba un gimnasio.

—Creo que haré como tú. Si hay buenas máquinas y un horario decente también me apuntaré —murmuró Greg pensativo —. Aunque no estoy seguro de que pueda pagarlo, mi ex mujer me está tocando demasiado las pelotas... —dijo deshaciéndose de su camisa.

Mycroft se aferró a su bolsa con fuerza, aunque su gesticulación facial no cambió. Greg miró de reojo a los hermanos y rio entre dientes. Se acercó a John y apoyó una mano en su hombro para hablarle en su oído.

—Parece que están perdidos —dijo.

John rió y observó a ambos, uno al lado del otro y casi abrazándose así mismo, rodeado de un numeroso grupo de hombres mucho más musculados que daban vueltas. Greg terminó por ponerse la camiseta y se acercó a ellos.

—¿No te cambiarás de zapatos Mycroft? —preguntó.

—No inspector, estoy muy cómodo con estos —dijo el pelirrojo sin inmutarse.

—Puedes dejar eso en una taquilla, vamos. Miraremos que hay —dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Sherlock le siguió casi corriendo con algo de temor para no quedarse solo allí. Greg suspiró y esperó a que Mycroft metiera la bolsa en una taquilla, saliendo de allí completamente disgustado.

Llegaron a la sala principal cruzando unas puertas transparentes. Había cintas de correr a la izquierda y máquinas de pesas o bicicletas estáticas a la derecha. Había un pequeño espacio para hacer abdominales o sentadillas y al fondo se encontraban las pesas de mano y las mancuernas.

—¿Sabrás moverte solo por aquí? —preguntó Greg a Mycroft.

Este no respondió, se quedó allí de pie mirando cada máquina para saber su funcionamiento. Greg suspiró y se fue hacia las cintas de correr, donde estaba John. Sherlock estaba sentado en una de las bicicletas estáticas. Mycroft se sentó en una bicicleta al lado de Sherlock, mirando a Greg.

—¿Por qué se lo ha traído? —preguntó Greg a John.

El médico se encogió de hombros mientras aumentaba un poco la velocidad de la cinta.

—No sé, tampoco era seguro que Sherlock fuese a venir. El día que se lo comenté se mostró muy reacio a hacer algo de deporte

Sherlock contemplaba la escena desde atrás, mirando a ambos hombres hablar y sin saber qué decían.

—Aún me pregunto porque te apuntaste —susurró a Mycroft.

—No te interesa —dijo el pelirrojo —. Puedes quedarte con la explicación de que me apeteció venir.

—Es insuficiente… —dijo Sherlock.

—Si te fijaras lo comprenderías.

Los Holmes estuvieron un rato sin hacer nada, solo estando allí sentados mirando a John y Greg. Cuando Greg se fue hacia las mancuernas y se sentó en el banco Mycroft se bajó de la bicicleta.

—Espero que lo comprendas —le susurró a Sherlock.

El detective lo miró confundido pero le siguió con la mirada. Mycroft fue hasta Greg y se puso las manos en la espalda.

—Mycroft —dijo Greg dejando la pesa sobre sus piernas —. ¿Cómo vas?

—¿Recibió la bufanda? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg se atragantó con su saliva y miró a otro sitio.

—Sí… Y también leí la nota —murmuró.

Mycroft se balanceó sobre sus pies.

—Supongo que también habrá recibido el reloj y los guantes…

—Mycroft —llamó Greg algo nervioso —. Lo he recibido y te lo agradezco, de verdad…

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—La mejor manera de ligarte a alguien no es haciéndole regalos de manera anónima —le dijo Greg —. Es quedando con él en persona, pasear y eso…

Mycroft se frotó la nuca algo nervioso.

—Esta es como una primera cita —dijo —. Solo quiero saber si te intereso. Me gustaría saber si..

—Me interesas Mycroft —susurró Greg sonriéndole —. Me interesa tu físico, tu mentalidad y tu manera de atraerme. No por los regalos, me refiero a que lo haces desde la distancia y eso me hace pensar que en la intimidad eres muy diferente. Cariñoso, atento.

Mycroft se sonrojó ligeramente mientras se movía sobre sus talones. Miraba a Greg.

—Lo siento

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —preguntó Greg.

—Por la acción que voy a cometer —dijo antes de inclinarse sobre él y besarle.

Greg abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no se movió. Dejó que Mycroft le besara y pocos segundos después continuó el beso.

John se dejó arrastrar por la máquina hasta el suelo mientras los mirabas.

—Joder —susurró —. Creí que esto jamás iba a pasar, ¿y tú? —dijo mirando a Sherlock.

El muchacho estaba completamente pálido y miraba la escena aferrándose a la bicicleta.

—Sherlock, ¿estás bien? —preguntó John acercándose a él.

Sherlock tragó saliva.

—Está… —susurró —. Se lo va a comer —dijo.

Greg tenía a Mycroft agarrado por la nuca y estaba inclinado sobre él, intentando tumbándole en el banco para continuar besándole mejor.

John se rió.

—No se lo va a comer Sherlock. Solo le está besando —dijo —. Y a Mycroft parece que le está gustando mucho.

Sherlock gruñó y se bajó de la bicicleta.

—Ahora entiendo porque Mycroft se mostró muy interesado en venir cuando le dije que habías cometido la estupidez de ir a un gimnasio con Greg…

John se rió divertido y le despeinó.

—Greg me lo contó hace un tiempo. Dijo que tenía ganas de conocerle pero que no sabía que excusa buscar. O sea, como nunca tenían porque coincidir…

Sherlock miró a John preocupado, pero este sonrió, se acercó a él y le revolvió el pelo.

—Van a ser felices juntos, ¿lo sabes? —le dijo.

—¿Cómo nosotros? —preguntó Sherlock mirando a John.

—Como nosotros —respondió este antes de acercarse un poco y depositar un beso casto en los labios del detective.

**FIN**


End file.
